Changing Fate
by Shinigami Ree
Summary: Instead of fleeing Sonne by himself, Fou-Lu takes Mami with him. In doing so, not only has he changed her fate, but perhaps his as well... Now a multichapter fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Changing Fate**

**Summary:** Instead of fleeing Sonne by himself, Fou-Lu takes Mami with him. In doing so, not only has he changed her fate, but perhaps his as well... (Multichapter now!)

**Author's Notes:** Yeah, this really shouldn't be a oneshot. But, I'm not really planning to make this some huge multichaptered project. ALSO CUZ SRSLY. Fou-Lu/Mami is LOVE. Even though his speech patterns ARE HELL TO WRITE.

* * *

**Title:** This little change...

* * *

The soldiers were banging on the door, and she, along with a simple piece of wood jammed in the frame, was all that was holding it shut. Fou-Lu had a sinking suspicion that Yohm was out there too. Though if it came to another battle with the troublesome mortal, he'd make sure to put an end to him this time.

"Go...Go, while ye still can!"

Mami's voice broke him out of his thoughts, and he looked up at her, feeling like he was rooted to the spot. She smiled at him, took a hand away from the door to wave him towards the oven, and he finally turned away.

Another bang on the door made him hesitate. When the soldiers broke the door down, what would become of Mami? Fou-Lu didn't even understand _why_ the woman's fate concerned him so deeply. It just... didn't feel right, to leave her.

And with that thought, he turned, reached, and grabbed Mami's wrist, tugging her away from the door. Unprepared for the pull, she stumbled and fell against him, staring up him with confusion written plainly in her wide brown eyes. "What...What be ye doin'?"

He steadied her, pulling her along with him as he moved away from the door. "That thou shouldst sacrifice thineself for me...it is not right. We--I dost not ken why, but..." He stopped there, feeling oddly unsure of himself. But, as Mami suddenly smiled at him, he felt he'd said enough.

After they'd slipped through the cracked wall, and were far enough into the trees that Fou-Lu felt reasonably sure they'd put enough distance between them and the soldiers, Mami threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him. "I don' care where we be goin', as long ye be right here. With me."

He cautiously returned the embrace, feeling that somehow, something had changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Why yes, I am turning this into a multichapter fic. Most likely, it won't top eight or nine chapters. I've already gotten the last chapter written, and I've got half of the next chapter written. Should be up sometime before Friday. ENJOY THE POINTLESS FLUFF. And yes, the chapter titles are meant to be mildly amusing.

* * *

**Title:** So a god and a mortal walk into a cave...

* * *

Even after telling Mami who and what he was, she still called him Ryong. For her, it was too strange, calling him Fou-Lu. It was too much for her to deal with, realizing she'd fallen for a man who was really a god. Ryong was the man she'd nursed back to health, the man who'd insisted she come when she'd prepared herself to stay behind to help him escape.

For Fou-Lu, he didn't mind her calling him Ryong. In fact, he rather liked it. Though trying to slip into her life had nearly ended in tragedy, he was sure Mami could slip into his life, and be safe.

He glanced over at the woman, following scarcely a pace behind him. She was frightened and unnerved by the monsters in the sanctum they were walking through. Though he'd informed her that the creatures in here were simply no match for him, and no harm could possibly come to her, it hadn't done much to reassure her. He'd summoned his sword, more for the sake of reassuring Mami than actually dealing with the monsters. The few that had strayed close enough to his companion to be a threat, had been dispatched with a quick ice spell.

When Mami slipped her hand into his, he squeezed her hand gently, trying once again to reassure her. She crowded a little closer to him, and he freed his hand from hers, then slid his arm around her waist, tugging her a little closer to him, her hips bumping against his as they walked. She'd clung to him like this when they'd crossed the gaps in the path. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he nearly missed it when a huge, trolllike monster charged at them, roaring and swinging its club.

And as both magic and sword proved ineffective, Fou-Lu snarled and called upon his powers. Ascending to his hybird form, he rushed the monster, and quickly made short work of it. Landing lightly upon the ground, he was silent as his tail lashed behind him in irritation. Dropping his guard like that, letting that hulking creature get so close to them. Despite the creature's power, it hadn't been a threat to him, but if it gotten past him...gotten to Mami...

A touch on his shoulder made him turn around, to see Mami watching him like she'd never seen him before. As she reached out to touch his cheek, her fingers tracing the stripe of blue, he remembered. He'd told her about his power, but she'd never seen him use it. Fou-Lu grew uneasy as the silence stretched on while Mami continued examining him. She tilted her head to one side, finally letting her hands drop to her sides. "Ye look so strange like this."

Though the break in the silence relieved him, Fou-Lu was somewhat concerned over her words. "Thou findeth this form displeasing?"

She shook her head and smiled at him. "Nay. Ye just look strange like this, Ryong." As if to prove her words, she stood up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek, on the very spot where her fingers had been tracing the stripe on his cheek. He was grateful the return to his human form hid the blush on his cheeks, even as he saw Mami blushing.

She slipped her hand back into Fou-Lu's as he finished changing. The remainder of the trip through the sanctum was blissfully peaceful as they walked together in companionable silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** There be plot in here. And Yohm abuse. I hate that ugly fucker. Hated him as soon as I saw him in the opening animation. GYAH. FAT UGLY OLD MAN ON MY SCREEN. GET IT OFF.

* * *

**Title:** Fou-Lu vs. Yohm, Round Three! Ready...FIGHT!

* * *

They woke that morning, outside the Sanctum's exit, still curled up together. Mami was still tucked safely against his chest, his arms wrapped around her slender form. Fou-Lu yawned and stretched as Mami sat up. She slid off his lap and stood, still looking half asleep, and he rose as well, trying to stretch and work out the cramps from sleeping propped up against a wide tree trunk.

Somehow, he wasn't surprised when he felt Mami's hands on his shoulders, gently rubbing the stiffness away. He let his eyes drift shut as her hands worked down his back. Somehow, Mami knew exactly where he was stiff and sore, and exactly how to relieve the aches. Letting out a sigh of contentment when her hands finally left his back, he offered her a small, if somewhat shy, smile as she stepped infront of him and hugged him.

"Mornin', Ryong." She clung to him for a moment, just long enough for him to slip his arms around her and return the embrace.

"Good morn to thee as well, Mami." She smiled at him and slipped her hand into his.

As they walked, Mami glanced up at him, biting her lip. The god-emperor simply squeezed her hand gently, hoping that whatever was bothering her was no fault of his. And just as he started to ask what was wrong, Mami spoke up. "I know ye said we be headin' to Chedo, an' yer th'... th' god what founded this Empire, but... What are ye plannin' Ryong? What's gonna happen when we get there?"

He was going to find the fool that had come up with the brilliant idea of trying to kill him, of course. Most likely it was the current emperor who'd dreamed up that piece of foolishness. He was still angry over the mortals breaking their promise, but... He shook his head. "I mean to reclaim mine throne. And of this war...I wilt put an end to it. It hath gone on for too long." He hesitated a moment. "Dost thou...object to this?"

She looked up at him, a somewhat surprised look on her face. "O' course not."

He reached out to wrap his arm around her waist, and froze. Motioning for Mami to be quiet, he strained his senses, scowling as he detected one _very_ unwanted prescence. "Show thineself, Yohm." He snapped, calling his sword to one hand.

The old general emerged from the trees, a company of soldiers following him. "My lord is as perceptive as ever. But I do wonder at your choice of companion. Surely she can't defend herself."

Fou-Lu growled, pushing Mami behind him. "Get thee away from here." She grabbed at his wrist, and he looked over his shoulder at her. "Mami. I canst fend for mineself. Thee cannot. Hide, now. I doth not wish thee to be caught up in this battle." She nodded, let go of his wrist, and ran.

A gesture from Yohm sent a pair of soldiers after her, and Fou-Lu intercepted them effortlessly, dispatched them with the same level of ease. "My lord is quite protective of that girl. What could she possibly mean to a god?" As Yohm spoke, two of those blasted owls of his landed next him.

And as the rest of the soldiers rushed into the trees, Fou-Lu swore and ascended to his hybrid form. But as soon as he went after the first group, one bird blocked his way, and he could hear the other rushing up behind him. Damn. _"WON-QU!!"_ In the back of his mind, he felt the guardian awakening, readying himself for his master's orders. Dodging one owl's fire beams, he nearly collided with the other. A sharp turn to avoid the creature's talons, and he turned in midflight, blasting the two with a powerful ice spell. _"Thou needs must return to mine side. Mine companion needs thine protection. Make haste Won-qu. She hath not a way of defending herself."_

One owl struck him in midair, knocking him into the ground. He growled, spat out the blood in his mouth, and stood, calling upon his real power. The odd feeling of his body stretching and distorting lasted only a moment, and then the only thing he felt was the power coursing through him. The owl swooping in at him was eliminated with a blast of icy breath, then Fou-Lu took to the sky. The other owl spotted him and screamed in triumph, veering around to dive at him.

Smirking internally, the god-emperor rolled over in time to wrap his arms around the bird as it collided with him. As it raked its talons across his stomach, he let loose another blast of icy breath, freezing the bird. Freeing himself, he let it drop to the ground to land beside the carcass of its companion, both slain.

He dropped out of the sky, back in his hybrid form before he'd even touched the ground. Glaring at the man before him, he stalked forward. Yohm would be taken care of now.

Taking a step back, Yohm watched the approaching dragon nervously. "My lord is fully recovered now, yes?"

"Aye." A single leap put him directly in front of the man, and a single ice spell put an end to Yohm's life.

A terrified scream issued from the trees far behind him, and the dragon turned and ran in that direction. _"Mami. Thee MUST be unharmed. Surely Won-qu reached thine side in time?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** Apologies for the wait. Also. I don't really like how this one turned out.

* * *

**Title:** Mami plus trees equals trouble

* * *

He'd sent Won-Qu to her aid, but those soldiers were far closer than the guardian was. If they reached her first...

In his haste, he nearly tripped over the body of one of the soldiers. Regaining his balance, he examined his surroundings. The other soldiers were no were to be seen, and neither was Mami. And the dragon wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

A sound behind him had him whirling around, ready to attack, but it was only Won-qu. "Where is she?" That calm look on the guardian's face was infuriating. Mami was nowhere in sight, and the wolf-like creature was padding around the trees as if nothing was wrong...

"Ryong!" That terrified sceam again, from directly overhead. Relief that she was alive warred with the desire to tear apart whatever was threatening her. He scanned the surroundings, and was somewhat surprised to spot her high above him, perched in one of the trees, clinging to the branches desperately.

"Master...thine companion doth fear me." The guardian's tone was one of resigned dismay, and the look on his face as he glanced upward brought a smirk to Fou-lu's lips. "She wilt not listen. I hath tried to explain, but..."

He waved a hand at the guardian, approaching the tree as Won-qu fell silent. "Mami. There art naught to fear from Won-qu. Come down from there." Now that he knew she was safe, this situation was almost amusing.

"I can't."

"Yes, thou can."

"I'm stuck."

That got the god's attention, and he sighed in disbelief. "If thou canst not get down, why didst thou climb it?" Mortals... He shook his head as he started climbing up to her, his claws making the task much easier.

She finally answered as he made it to the branch she was on. "I didn't know I'd get stuck."


End file.
